Epizeuxis
by ScottishLaura
Summary: A compilation of Huntingbird fluff, whump and assorted oneshots! Chapter Five: Frustration.
1. Kiss Me

**AN: So I'm totally missing Hunter and Bobbi from the AOS universe now, and a severe lack of fluff prompted me to attempt to write some! This will all be short, (probably) unrelated fluff with Huntingbird, occasionally featuring some other favourites.**

 **While I have a few more of these written up, my prompt list is not particularly motivating, so please send me any and all prompts (either as a review or a PM)!**

* * *

Prompt: "Kiss me."

"Are you drunk?"

"Why would you think that?" Bobbi giggled ( _giggled?_ ). "Can't I ask my husband to kiss me?"

"Technically still ex-husband, and you're giggling." Hunter switched the phone to his other ear, rolling over to check the time on the alarm clock next to the bed. "Bob, it's 1AM."

"Sooooooo?" Hunter almost laughed at the length she drew out the word.

"Aren't you on a mission?" There was no response from Bobbi this time. "Bobbi?" Still silence. Hunter sat up, switching the lamp on.

"Hello?" A strange voice came through the line.

"Uh, hi?" Lance replied. "Who is this?"

"My name is Emma, I'm a nurse at SHIELD medical. Are you a friend of Agent Morse?" At the mention of the newly rebuilt SHIELD facility, Hunter leapt out of bed, searching for his discarded pants and a clean shirt.

"Yeah," he mumbled, shirt getting twisted over his shoulder. "I'm her... husband. Is she okay?" Hunter pulled on his boots, tucking the laces in and hurrying to the door, pulling his jacket off the hook.

"She'll be fine," Nurse Emma replied, "but you're welcome to come and check on her." Hunter pulled the door closed behind him.

"I'm on my way," Hunter said. "Where is she?"

"Ask at the desk when you get here." Hunter hung up, pulling his jacket on as he jogged down the hallway. As he jogged around a corner, he neatly avoided running into Coulson.

"Hunter," Coulson called after him. "I need to talk-"

"Can't," he yelled back over his shoulder. "Bobbi's in medical." Hunter turned away again and continued running.

* * *

"I'm looking for Agent Morse," Hunter breathed heavily as soon as he reached the desk at the entrance to medical. A nurse quickly searched on the computer and called out a number, and Hunter was off again. He rounded a few corners, slowing to avoid the number of people filling the hallways. He found Bobbi's room, and slid to a stop outside.

"Lance!" Bobbi called from the bed, with a tone that would have stopped Hunter in his tracks if he hadn't already been stationary. Hunter frowned as he approached the bed.

"Hey Bob," he replied cautiously. "Are you okay?" Bobbi grinned at him, and Hunter nearly laughed.

"I broke a few ribs," her head rolled onto her shoulder to track his movements into the room, "and they said I have a concussion, but I feel fine." Hunter grinned this time.

"Did they also give you painkillers?" Hunter pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, gesturing to the IV in Bobbi's forearm.

Bobbi thought about it for a moment, a frown crossing her face. "I don't think so," she finally replied. Hunter laughed.

"I think you may be wrong." Hunter commented. "You're as high as a kite right now." Bobbi just stared at Hunter. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Bobbi staring at Hunter, Hunter attempting to assess her injuries.

"Kiss me?" Bobbi said suddenly. Hunter sighed and patted Bobbi's hand.

"Maybe after you've had some rest," Hunter replied, and Bobbi pouted.

"I'm fine," Bobbi insisted. "I don't even have a headache!"

"That's because you're on morphine." Hunter twined his fingers into hers. "You've been out on a mission for three days, you need some rest." Bobbi sighed dramatically.

"But will you kiss me after?" She blinked at Hunter, eyes wide. Hunter grinned again.

"Promise." Hunter said, raising her hand and kissing it. "Now get some rest." Bobbi grinned again, rolled her head to the side, blinked four times and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review, leave a prompt, and stay tuned for an update!**


	2. Decontaminate

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! Thanks to fangirls life, moonserenity089, Sanctuaria and ilikehats2 for the reviews, as well as to those who followed/favourited. I got caught up with Uni graduation and job hunting, but I'll do my best to update more regularly now. As always, please review and feel free to leave me a few prompts if you feel so inclined.**

Prompt: You heard me. Take. It. Off.

* * *

"Why is it always me?" Hunter moaned as Bobbi watched him from the other side of the plastic tent.

"You're the one that decided there was nothing better to do around here than hang out in the lab." Bobbi folded her arms and grinned at Hunter through the thin separator.

"Well how come you don't have to be in here?" Hunter moaned as he begrudgingly began to pull his shirt off.

"Because," Bobbi watched, amused, as Hunter fumbled with his bootlaces. "I was wearing my hazmat suit, which I also told you to put on." Hunter finally removed one boot, peeling the sock off the same foot.

"I wish you'd told me that I might actually need it," he shot back as he removed the second boot and shoe.

"You think I wear that thing just for fun?" Hunter turned to her and grinned.

"Well it was a very well fitting suit," He winked as he unbuckled his belt.

"Saved me from the biological contamination, too." Hunter's smile was immediately gone.

Fitz wandered out from the decontamination tent behind Hunter, freshly showered and wearing a jumpsuit.

"Still here?" Fitz asked as he headed toward the exit. "You know the longer it's on your skin, the worse the chances of potential infection and side effects are." Hunter froze, then glanced at Bobbi. She just nodded, and suddenly Hunter was moving faster than he had all day, removing all his remaining layers and hurrying into the shower. Bobbi grinned, and wandered toward the female decontamination showers (because she didn't want to take any chances, even with a hazmat suit on).

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what you were working on that made them burn all my clothes?" Bobbi was sprawled across the couch in the team den, her feet in Mack's lap, watching as he and Fitz worked through a video game.

"Would you understand it if I did?" Hunter considered it for a moment, before shaking his head.

"You know what, never mind." He moved across to the couch, stepping over Fitz, who was laying on the floor. He picked up Bobbi's head before sitting and placing her head down in his lap. "But those were my favourite boots." Bobbi grinned, as Hunter began running his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe next time you'll wear the hazmat suit when I tell you to." Hunter shook his head, continuing to work his fingers through her slightly knotted hair.

"Not likely, love." Their conversation was promptly interrupted by Mack and Fitz.

"Are you two going to sit and distract, or are you going to join in?" Fitz held a controller out to Hunter, and Bobbi grabbed the spare that Mack was offering. Bobbi swung her legs off the couch, moving to a seated position as the game loaded.

"Bring it on," Hunter called, he and Fitz on one team, Mack and Bobbi on the other.

"You're going down, Turbo," Mack replied, throwing a spare cushion at Fitz' head. Bobbi just grinned, familiarising herself with the controls. She shifted slightly so her leg was pressing against Hunter's, and she placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Ready to lose?" Bobbi whispered in his ear. She felt a shiver go down his spine and she grinned again, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, Hunter's controlled vibrated as Mack brutally killed his on-screen avatar, and Bobbi cheered, high fiving Mack.

"Come on, Morse," Mack called after their celebration. "Leave Hunter alone and start playing fair!"


	3. Faint

**Hey all, thanks for reading! Extra thanks to Catherine4, Sanctuaria, ilikehats2, and LadyMorganaPendragon for the reviews, as well as to anyone that favourited/followed!**

* * *

When Bobbi woke up, she had no idea where she was, or what was going on. The lights on the ceiling seemed exceptionally bright, and she raised a hand to try to block out the piercing beams.

"Bobbi," she vaguely recognised Hunter's voice somewhere next to her. "Are you with me?" Bobbi just groaned in response. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and pat comfortingly.

"What happened?" Bobbi finally managed to make her mouth cooperate and spit out the words she wanted.

"You fainted," Hunter replied. Bobbi could hear the smirk in his voice. "Straight into my arms." He was sounding more and more smug by the second. "You know," he continued, realising Bobbi was in no position to shut him up, "if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes." Bobbi groaned again, and flung a hand in his direction, hoping she'd get lucky and land a blow. When she was unsuccessful, Bobbi instead pushed herself up on her forearms.

"Why are we on the floor?" Bobbi asked, turning to look at Hunter when the dizziness faded.

"More comfortable?" He joked. Bobbi just frowned. "I called Simmons," he recovered quickly. "But I can't pick you up." He gestured vaguely to the sling that held his right arm, an unwelcome souvenir from a recent mission gone wrong. Bobbi nodded.

"Fair enough," she closed her eyes briefly again, feeling another dizzy spell coming. "What about Mack?" Hunter shrugged.

"Couldn't find him." Any further conversation was cut off by footsteps hurrying towards them.

"Agent Morse," Simmons panted as she reached the two Agents, still on the floor. "You're awake; how do you feel?" She began pulling things from her bag.

"I'm fine," Bobbi protested as Simmons reached for her wrist to check her pulse. "I just passed out."

"And that could be for any number of reasons," Simmons ignored Bobbi's attempts to swat her hand away, and began measuring her pulse. "A little high," Simmons frowned, reaching for the blood pressure cuff.

"Okay," Bobbi called, pushing away from Simmons and cautiously climbing to her feet. "I'm not doing this on the floor in the middle of the base."

"But-" Hunter and Simmons were both cut off by a menacing glare from the other agent.

"Agent Morse," Simmons tried again. "I need to run some tests, make sure there's no underlying cause to you passing out." Bobbi rolled her eyes, which turned out to be bad for the small semblance of balance she had regained. The usually coordinated agent stumbled, reaching to catch herself on the nearby wall.

Hunter decided it was time to take matters into his own hands, and he reached out with his working arm, steadying Bobbi at the elbow.

"Lead the way, Simmons," he called, dragging a protesting Bobbi with him as Simmons began scurrying towards the makeshift medical bay they had constructed. "And enough complaining from you," he shot toward Bobbi after the fifth not-so-subtle groan she released.

* * *

"Agent Morse, you are good to go!" Bobbi smiled at Simmons as she pulled the blood pressure cuff off her arm, and disconnected various electrodes.

"I told you I was fine," Bobbi protested when she was free of the equipment.

"I would hardly say that having a blood sugar level that low is fine," Simmons countered. Turning to Hunter, she continued. "Make sure that Agent Morse-"

"Bobbi," she interrupted.

"Make sure that Bobbi," Simmons smiled at Bobbi, "Remembers to eat regularly. We wouldn't want her to faint in the field one day!" Bobbi laughed.

"We've been there before," she mumbled to Hunter, who immediately frowned.

"I was bleeding out," he protested loudly. "You can't still blame me for Kosovo." Bobbi sighed as she slid off the bed.

"I can, and I will," she replied, slipping her hand into Hunter's. "I was there because you couldn't make nice with anyone at the embassy."

"How was I supposed to know that I needed a visa to get into Kosovo? It's in Europe, I'm British, it's a reasonable assumption I can get in." Bobbi and Hunter waved to Simmons on the way out.

"It's not in the European Union," Bobbi reminded him. "And you were carrying weapons." Hunter shrugged.

"Yeah, that may not have been my greatest moment." He squeezed Bobbi's hand. "But we made it out, and I have a scar to prove it." Bobbi grinned, and the pair paused for a gentle kiss. "Come on Bob," Hunter started walking again, pulling Bobbi with him. "Let's go get some food."

* * *

 **Please review! Next chapter is kinda super angsty, so get ready for that!**


	4. Fear

**As promised, enjoy some angst. Set sometime after Bobbi is out of hospital after Ward's torture. Questionable timeline because I can't remember exact events.**

 **Thanks, as usual, to everyone who followed or favourited. Extra thanks to LadyMorganaPendragon for the review.**

 **Please feel free to drop a review, prompts, or even PM me if you just want to cry about the lack of Bobbi and Hunter :'(**

* * *

Hunter scrubbed a hand across his face in a doomed attempt to hide some of the exhaustion he was currently feeling. He had just spent a week holed up in a forest in the middle of nowhere, following a dead-end lead to find Ward.

He paused outside the door, stifling a yawn before he finally twisted the doorknob and stepped inside.

The room was almost dark, but the light from the TV cast flickering shadows around the room. Hunter dropped his bag, relieved to not have to carry the heavy equipment any more, and walked toward the TV.

As he approached, he spotted Bobbi sprawled out on the couch, sleeping somewhat restlessly. He had heard from Mack that she hadn't been sleeping since she had been released from the med bay, throwing herself into the search for Simmons. Apparently the week he had been gone had done nothing to help that.

While he was standing, Bobbi's restlessness seemed to take a turn for the worst. She was mumbling in her sleep, her face screwed up in pain. Her breathing became erratic, and she was writhing around on the couch. Hunter immediately ran over, crouching down beside her head.

"Bobbi," he called, placing a hand gently on her arm. "Bob, wake up," she didn't react to his touch, and so Hunter leaned over the couch, shaking her shoulders.

"Bob, it's Lance," she was in the throes of a nightmare now, and was going to hurt herself if she didn't wake up soon. "Bob," Hunter yelled, trying to break through. It worked, and next thing he knew, Hunter had been thrown to the floor, head colliding with the coffee table, and Bobbi was awake, frantically searching the room for an unseen enemy.

Hunter groaned loudly, and put a hand to the back of his head, hoping for no blood. When he was sure that he wasn't bleeding, he looked back up at Bobbi who was sitting bolt upright, deathly pale, looking terrified.

"Bob," he tried carefully, not sure how she was going to react. "Are you OK?" Bobbi frowned and looked over at Lance before she quickly stood up and scrambled toward the bathroom, hindered significantly by the heavy brace on her knee.

Hunter groaned again and let his head fall back for a moment before he pushed himself to his feet, glass from the now broken coffee table slicing his hand, and crossed the room to follow Bobbi. The door had not fully closed behind her, and he could hear the heartbreaking sound of her emptying the contents of her stomach combined with the pain radiating from the bullet would in her shoulder as she hunched over the toilet bowl.

He approached carefully this time, pushing the door open with enough noise to alert the distraught Agent that he was near. He perched on the ledge of the bath as she heaved one more time, before flushing the toilet and slumping back against the cool tiled wall. One hand pressed firmly into her injured shoulder while she struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Bob?" Hunter asked carefully, not wanting to startle her.

"Are you OK?" Bobbi asked instead, her voice shaky. Hunter nodded.

"I'm fine," he assured her as he pulled the hand towel from the rail and pressed it into his still bleeding palm. "Are you?"

Bobbi finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. Hunter could see the fear and pain in her eyes. Finally, she slowly shook her head.

"I can't sleep," she mumbled. "Because every time I do, you die." She squeezed her eyes shut again, and Lance could see her pressing harder into her shoulder, willing the pain away. "Every time I sleep," she continued, "I don't move in time. I can't stop the bullet, and you die." A tear slid down her cheek, but she made no move to hide it. "I'm scared, Lance," she admitted, opening her eyes and looking over to him.

Carefully Hunter stood and crossed the small bathroom to where Bobbi was, still sprawled uncomfortably against the wall. He slid down the wall next to her, and gently moved her injured leg into a more comfortable position before he pulled her into his chest.

"I'm still here, Bob," he assured her, fingers gently weaving through her hair, across her back in soothing motions. "You saved me," he told her. "And we're going to get Ward," he promised her. "Make him pay for all this." He released his grip, and set his hands on either side of Bobbi's shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "OK?" Bobbi nodded, and Lance pulled her in for another hug.

"Do me a favour," Hunter asks after sitting in silence for a while. Bobbi looked up and nodded.

"Sure," she said. "What is it?"

"Don't you ever do that again," he said. "Coffee tables are not fun things to hit." Bobbi grinned, and Lance pulled away once more.

"Now that that's settled," he pushed himself to his feet, "we need to get you to bed." He carefully pulled Bobbi to her feet. "I can just hear Simmons in my head yelling at me for letting you sleep on the god awful tiles in the bathroom," he told her while they maneuvered across to the bed.

"We'll get her back," Bobbi said, when Lance had set her down on the edge of the bed. Lance nodded.

"I know we will." Hunter smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "But first, we need to sleep for about a week."

* * *

 **Review?**


	5. Frustration

**So sorry for the lack of updating! Got slightly caught up with job hunting and the general woes of life.**

 **I'm beginning to lack some inspiration for Bobbi and Hunter, mostly due to the complete lack of their presence, so please, please send me prompts, or headcanons or anything Bobbi/Hunter related, really.**

 **Thanks to ilikehats2 and LadyMorganaPendragon for reviewing, as well as to everyone that followed/favourited.**

 **Hope you enjoy this (short) chapter, please review, and I'll do my best to** **update again soon!**

* * *

Lance woke in the middle of the night, slightly disoriented by the remnants of the nightmare he had been in the middle of. He reached a hand across to the other side of the bed, immediately noticing the absence of Bobbi.

"Bob," he called, sitting up. "You here?" He was met with silence and a dark room. He swung his legs off the bed and picked up his recently discarded shirt, pulling it on somewhat clumsily over his head. He moved over to the wardrobe to get a hoodie, and noticed that Bobbi's running shoes were missing. Forgetting the hoodie, Hunter yawned his way to the door, and padded barefoot through the base toward the gym.

As he approached, Hunter could hear the rhythmic thudding sound of gloves on a punching bag. The sound was relentless, and Hunter sped up.

"Bobbi?" Hunter stopped at the door, unsure about how to approach her. Still requiring crutches to maneuver, Hunter noted the distinct lack of brace on her knee, and she was standing on her own, throwing punches as hard as she could at the already battered heavy bag. Bobbi glanced up briefly at the sound of her name, but then continued her attack on the bag.

Hunter finally stepped through the doors to the gym, jogging across to Bobbi. He stepped in between Bobbi and the punching bag, deflecting the last blow Bobbi aimed at the bag.

"Bobbi, have you lost your mind!?" Bobbi's arms dropped to her side, and after a moment, her knee gave out, and Hunter scrambled to catch her before she hit the ground.

They ended up in a pile of limbs on the floor, Hunter pulling the gloves from Bobbi's hands.

"Bob, what's going on?" Bobbi shook her head, trying to ignore the tears welling in her eyes.

Hunter finally worked the gloves from her hands, sighing when he saw the bruising on her knuckles. He gently took her hands in his, working some movement into her injured fingers.

"They don't work," Bobbi mumbled, dodging any eye contact. Hunter paused briefly in his movements, but continued immediately.

"What don't work?" Hunter asked, his movements stilling when he was satisfied that she hadn't further injured her fingers.

"My hands," she sighed as Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist. "They don't work," she repeated. "One day I think they're getting better, and the next," she just nodded to her fingers, curled up and still in her lap.

"So you had a checkup with Simmons today?" Bobbi nodded, staring at her fingers. "What did she say?"

Bobbi shrugged, shifting her knee into a more comfortable position. "She said that it was hard to really tell what damage _he_ did, and there's no sure way to know when they'll be fully recovered." Hunter sighed, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"So you decided the best thing to do was break some more fingers, and maybe your knee again?" Bobbi laughed.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Bobbi shifted twisting to face Hunter. "I'm just sick of doing nothing. I can't even work in the lab with these," she held up her hands. Hunter smiled.

"Come on," he said, dragging himself to his feet. "Let's go back to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

Bobbi shook her head. "I'm not tired." Hunter wrapped his hands around her forearms and pulled her to her feet, steadying her as she adjusted to the weight on her knee.

"It's 3AM, let's go back to bed." Bobbi smiled, and leant forward to kiss him.

"I love you, y'know?" Hunter smiled, and kissed her again.

"Yeah," Hunter smiled. "I know."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
